YoRHa
Summary YoRHa is an operation that resulted in the production of a special type of android several years prior to the events of NieR: Automata. It is revealed that the true purpose of YoRHa is to perpetuate the lie that humanity is still alive, despite having gone extinct thousands of years ago as a result of Nier killing the Shadowlord. The announcements heard throughout the game is actually a recording made by YoRHa to make others think humanity is still on the moon. This revelation causes A2 to defect from YoRHa prior to the events in Automata. It is also revealed towards the end of Automata that YoRHa android's Black Boxes are actually made from the cores of machines, as it was deemed inhumane to use traditional androids in the project, as the intention was to kill every last YoRHa unit once the machines were defeated. This, along with humanity being extinct and 2B's death, causes 9S to fall into insanity by the end of the game. YoRHa despite being built on a lie, possessed a wide variety of military powers that made them a viable threat to machine lifeforms, as the organization did in fact complete their goal of defeating the machines by killing core units Adam and Eve. The Organization was eventually undone when the Machine Lifeforms spread a logic virus to all but a handful of YoRHa unit and by the end of the game, choosing the 9S ending sees even those survivors perish, thus the lie that Humanity survives on the moon is completed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A with infantry | Likely 6-C with war ships and mortars | At least Low 6-B with missiles Name: YoRHa Origin: NieR: Automata Gender: Most YoRHa androids have female bodies and programming Age: 7 years as a military group, possibly older (The first mentioning of the name YoRHa was 13 years prior to its fall) Classification: Military Organization of different models of Androids headquartered in various space stations orbiting the earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Flight Unit), All YoRHa Troops have Telekinesis, Regeneration (At least Low, higher, possibly High-Low over time; via nanomachines), Immortality (Type 8; Cannot die as long as her memory data exists in the YoRHa Network), should the active body be destroyed the units memory data from the YoRHa Network will automatically be put into a replacement body), Self-Destruction, via Plug-in Chips: Heads-up display on the combat visor (with minimap, enemy location, data on enemies, various other information), Shock Waves, Statistics Amplification (Increase of attack power, defense and speed. Significant boost of attack power when health is in critical condition), Invulnerability (Gains invulnerability for 6 seconds after taking damage), Healing, Absorbing Damage, Potential Instant Resurrection (Each body has a 50% chance of reviving in top condition after being killed), Damage Reflection (Each damage taken has a 50% chance of being dealt back to the enemy with power doubled), Time Manipulation (Time gets slowed down for everyone except the user, activates when dodging an enemies attack or when an enemies long range attack is closing in), via Weapons: Statistics Amplification (Various weapons; Offensive, Defensive, Attack Speed), Decoy Creation and Teleportation (With Engine Blade equipped; Has a range of up to 24 metres), Increased chance to stagger the opponent (Various Weapons), Healing (Various weapons), Explosion Manipulation (With a Type-3 Weapon equipped), Potential Mind Control (With Spear of the Usurper equipped; Every hit has a chance of subjugating the opponents mind), via Pod: Gatling, Can fire rockets, Can fire a continuous ray of energy, Gravity Manipulation (Via A140 Gravity), Electricity Manipulation (Via A150 Volt), Barrier Creation, Firing a highly destructive laser, Scanning, Healing, Manifestation of Weapons and Chains, Decoy Creation, Time Manipulation (Via A110 Slow), Hacking, Stealth Mastery (Can set up radio wave camouflage) | Multiple heavily armed warships, mortars and satellites armed with highly destructive lasers | High Yield Missiles (Capable of taking out Grun) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely Mountain level (A2 survived the destruction of Mt. Ka'ala) | Likely Island level with warships and mortars (A mortar was able to hurt Grun) | Small Country level with missiles (Destroyed Grun) Speed: Varies. Massively Hypersonic with normal Soldiers, at least Massively Hypersonic with Flight Units, Speed of Light with Pod Laser Lifting Strength: Androids are Superhuman physically, Class K with telekinesis (Casually capable of wielding Engels arm as a weapon) Striking Strength: Androids are at least City Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least City level, likely Mountain level (A2, survived the destruction of Mt. Ka'ala) | Island level with mortars and warships | Small Country level with missiles Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (Made up of androids. YoRHa type androids do not need any fuel to function) Range: Tens of meters with physical attacks and shockwaves, hundreds of meters with the Pod‘s gatling, kilometers with the Pod‘s laser and the Flight Unit. At least tens of kilometers with mortars, missiles and satellite laser strikes. Standard Equipment: Various Weapons, Various Plug in Chips, Flight Units, Warships, Mortars, Missiles, Tactical Support pods. Intelligence: Supergenius. Has access to information from the old world. Invented various technology as well as inventing plug-in chips that give them special abilities such as Time manipulation, and temporary invulnerability. Invented a way to make themselves run on infinite energy. Weaknesses: Androids are vulnerable to electromagnetic waves and viruses. Also, they can theoretically be hacked. The body she is currently in dies if the OS chip is removed. YoRHa was destined to be destroyed at some point in time once they had landed a big enough blow of the Machine Network. Android Types Type A A stands for attacker. They were an experimental group on androids, future models were created using the data gained from their battles. Notable members: A2 Type B B stands for battle. They are combat androids who specialize in offense. Notable Members: 22B, 64B, 8B Type D D stands for defense. They are combat androids who specialize in defense. Type E E stands for execution. These androids are covert assassin androids whos job is to silence traitors and kill those who discover the true purpose of project YoRHa. Notable members: 2B (2B is a cover name, her true designation is 2E) Type G G stands for gunner. They are combat androids who specialize in long range attacks. The production of gunner units supposedly stopped with the invention of the pods. Type H H stands for healer. Those are support androids tending to the damage combat androids receive in battle. Type O O stands for Operator. They are androids not built for combat as it strains their bodies. They analyze data and give missions and advice to the combat model androids they relay information to. Notable members: Operator 21O, Operator 6O Type S S stands for scanner. They are meant to do recon and gather information and are capable of hacking. While they aren't made to specialize in combat they are capable of combat if the need arises. Notable members: YoRHa No.9 Type S YoRHa Commander She is the leader of YoRHa and controls and dictates day to day operation and often gives out emergency orders personally. It is not known what model android she is or what combat style if any she specialized in, but she was confident enough to raise a sword against 2B and 9S. Technology Energy: YoRHa androids have virtually infinite energy. This Energy is created in the mysterious Black Box they carry in their bodies. The only other thing known about the Black Box is that it is made from multiple machine cores. Warships: Massive warships carry supplies and troops around the world and are capable of holding off waves of androids. Mortars: Large heavy firearms seemingly based on electricity that is used to take out large targets. Misisles: Powerful high yield missiles capable of mass destruction. Such a missile was responsible for the destruction of the behemoth-class machine lifeform known as Grun (Nier: Automata). Flight Units: Personalized flight suits that are equipped with lasers, machine gun fire, and rockets as well as temporary intangibility. Can move at least at massively hypersonic speed. Weapons: Though their are various handheld weapons at the disposal of YoRHa troops, they all are capable of storing their owners memories inside of them. Tactical Support Pods: Gifted to a handful of units. They have an extremely high durability and seemingly infinite ammunition and they can fire either rockets, lasers, or machine gun fire. YoRHa Network: The Network that allows androids to back up their memories and store data so that if they die they can re upload their memories to a new body and continue living. Plug in Chips: Plugged into the androids central system and can grant them a wide variety of abilities such as invulnerability, teleportation, invisibility, damage output increase, resurrection, ability to regain health from killing enemies etc. But if their OS chip is removed they will die. Category:NieR: Automata Category:Androids Category:Organisations Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6